I Have to Talk to You
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: When Tohma Seguchi calls Mr. Sakano into his office, Sakano thinks he did something wrong, when in reality it's for a completely different reason. Tohma/Sakano. Rated M for lemon. I couldn't think of what other genre to put it as so I put it as hurt/comfort but it also has a bit of humor.


I Have to Talk to You

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating my chaptered stories but since it's Christmas vacation over here, maybe I can get some writing done. Anyway, enjoy my first Gravi fic. I swear I ship this harder than the main ship.**

Mr. Sakano knocked on the door of NG's president's office, Mr. Seguchi having asked to speak to him earlier. He heard a soft "enter" come from the inside of the room and he opened the door, nervous as to why the president had to talk to him.

Sakano walked inside, letting the door swing shut behind him. "Is anything wrong, Mr. President? I know Shuichi hasn't finished the song but.." he rambled on, not even noticing the fact that Tohma's desk was completely clear of what was usually on it. It was merely a blank desk at which he sat, hand clasped together.

Tohma held up a hand, silencing Sakano. "Do not worry Mr. Sakano, nothing's wrong."

Sakano had a million questions. At the top of the list was "Then why did you call me here?" but he kept it to himself, worried that he would anger the president.

Tohma lowered his hand, and got up from his desk. He walked around the side until he was on the other side of his desk. He hopped onto the desk so his legs dangled only a few inches from the floor. It wasn't until then did Sakano realize the desk had been cleared.

Tohma smiled at Sakano, his eyes opening. Sakano could feel Tohma's gaze look straight into his thoughts; he read the question that had been on the top of his mind. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here, since there's nothing wrong."

Sakano merely nodded, not trusting his voice. His boss' stare, even though it was a smile, always intimidated him.

"Nothing is wrong, however..." Tohma's normal smile changed slightly into a ghost of a smirk, hardly noticeable, but Sakano could see it, and he swallowed nervously.

Tohma raised his hand so the back faced Sakano, and beckoned him forward. Sakano gave another nervous swallow, this one more audible than the last, and walked forward. With each step, Sakano hesitated, but Tohma continued to beckon him forward.

Sakano continued to walk forward until his knees hit the desk. Tohma smiled. "That's fine."

Sakano breathed a sigh of relief but began to panic again when he felt his boss' legs wrap around his waist.

"U-Uh, Mr. President, sir...?" Sakano stuttered as he was pushed forward slightly by the tightening grip on his waist.

Tohma gripped Sakano's tie and pulled the end out of Sakano's blazer. He smirked. "Please Sakano. You may refer to me as Tohma." He pulled Sakano forward by his tie, crashing their lips together.

Sakano's eyes widened but he squeezed them shut, trembling slightly. Tohma let go of his tie, his opposite arm wrapping around Sakano's back, his now free hand threading through his hair.

Sakano did the same, knocking Tohma's hat off.

Tohma smiled into the kiss and parted Sakano's willing lips with his tongue. Sakano opened his mouth hesitantly, feeling his boss' tongue push itself into his mouth. The thought clicked in Sakano's head. This was his boss. His conscience screamed at him from the back of his mind, telling him to stop. Telling him that what was happening right now was wrong. But he couldn't bring himself to care as his knees shook from pleasure.

Tohma swirled his tongue inside the producer's mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of the warm cavern, causing Sakano to moan into Tohma's mouth.

Tohma's hand moved downward, catching Sakano's glasses, knocking them off his face a little.

Tohma's mind filled with everything that had been happening in his life lately. He had been fighting with his wife a lot lately over little things and he seemed to be getting more distant from Yuki because of Yuki's relationship with Shuichi. Everything seemed to be going wrong and he needed something to cope, something to help him deal with everything. Something he can use for release.

So he was using Sakano for his own selfish purposes. He felt bad but at the same time didn't want to stop because Sakano was taking everything and was so willing to submit to his advances.

He was almost put to tears.

He pulled away, Sakano's saliva clinging to his tongue, and buried his head in Sakano's chest.

Sakano looked down at the president who sniffled lightly, his eyes full of concern. "Mr. Seguchi…?"

Tohma looked up at the confused Sakano, whose eyes were slightly hazy and cheeks were flushed red, and forced a smile. He laughed bitterly. "I am sorry Mr. Sakano…"

Sakano asked Tohma what was wrong to which he gave another bitter laugh, "I have messed up a lot lately… Add this to the long list of problems I've caused…"

Sakano didn't want to push the subject but he was too far involved now to ignore it. "What do you mean, Mr. President…?"

"Please Sakano…" Tohma looked down at his lap. "I asked you to call me Tohma…"

Sakano nodded. "What's wrong…" he swallowed and tested the name out. "T-Tohma…?"

Tohma nodded approvingly and answered his question. "I feel like my wife is going to leave me… And the only other person I have ever been close to is becoming more distant in his new relationship…" Tohma kept his head down, unable to look the producer in the eyes. "I feel the need to be close to someone, but at the same time I don't to get too close."

Sakano nodded and hugged Tohma, the president's head still looking down. "Not everyone you get close to will leave you," Sakano said. "I have admired you for a long time and frankly I feel as though I began to love you. Everyday I strain to do my best to please you but feel as though you would never return such pathetic feelings of mine."

Tohma looked up at the producer, who smiled in return. "If you let me, I will be close to you, and I will not hurt you Tohma."

Tohma nodded and Sakano leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss. Tohma wrapped his arms back around the producer's neck who in turn wrapped his arms around his waist and weaved one of his hands through his platinum blonde hair.

Tohma pulled Sakano down until his back was on the desk Sakano was bent over him. Sakano pulled away again and realized why the desk had been cleared in the first place. He pushed Tohma up and Tohma swerved so he was laying across the length of the desk and Sakano leaned over him so their lips were still connected.

Tohma pulled on Sakano, and Sakano knew what Tohma wanted him to do. He climbed up and swung one of his legs over Tohma so his legs were on either side of him.

Tohma moaned into the kiss, his hold on the producer above him tightening. Sakano pulled back, his glasses nearly falling off at this point.

Tohma opened his eyes to see Sakano's askew glasses and he reached up. Sakano feared he would remove them but instead he straightened them out and pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

Tohma smiled and pulled Sakano down to whisper in his ear, "You know I have a glasses fetish…?"

Sakano swallowed nervously as he felt his pants tighten. Tohma smirked, knowing exactly what he had just done to the producer. He unbuttoned the producer's blazer and removed it from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Next he undid his tie, and each button of his dress shirt, both dropping to the ground with the blazer. Sakano was now naked from the waist up. Tohma took in his naked frame and smirked.

Sakano began giving Tohma the same treatment, removing his jacket from his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. Both of them stared at the other's bare chests and blushed at the site.

Sakano looked at Tohma's blushing face with his arms wrapped around the producer's neck and thought he was adorable.

Tohma looked up at Sakano who was also blushing and smiling down at him, and felt some new emotion for him that wasn't the lust he was feeling earlier.

They both leaned toward the other to share a slow kiss.

Lost in the kiss, Sakano began to undo Tohma's pants. Any notion of the fact that this was his boss underneath him left as he slid down the denim material.

Tohma pulled at the producer's pants, undoing the button with skilled yet slightly shaky hands, pulling down the black dress pants.

They pulled away, realizing that the only thing separating themselves from each other was the fabric of their boxers.

Tohma looped a finger in the material of Sakano's boxers, tugging lightly, and gave a reassuring smile.

Sakano swallowed nervously but nodded, slowly sliding down Tohma's underwear. He blushed when the other man's semi-erect member came into his view.

Tohma smiled and began to slide down Sakano's boxers with his finger, blushing himself when the producer's fully erect member was completely bare for him to see.

The two of them locked eyes again, a million questions playing through their minds. They could see in each other's eyes, the question of whether or not what they were doing was ok. Tohma didn't want to think about any of that as he pulled Sakano down again to crash their lips together.

Sakano moaned quietly into the kiss, sliding his tongue into Tohma's slightly parted lips. It was his turn to taste his partner's mouth, feeling every crevice of the moist cavern. Tohma moaned softly at the feeling.

Sakano lifted up Tohma's lower half and slid in a finger, hoping Tohma would be distracted by the kiss. Tohma tensed, his arms tightening around Sakano's neck, his nails digging into his shoulders a bit. Sakano tensed in discomfort but allowed Tohma to keep his nails there, knowing it helped him cope with the pain. He slid in another finger, and then a third, feeling the nails dig deeper, suspecting blood was being drawn. He scissored and curled his fingers, hoping it would help.

Tohma's eyes shot open, his vision white, and moaned a muffled but still audible moan into the kiss.

Sakano took that as a good sign and curled and thrusted his fingers at the spot. Tohma pulled away, his moans getting louder with each caress and strike on his prostate. "S-Sakano…" He tried to be quieter, knowing people were at work in the building.

Sakano knew that they needed to be quiet with the people working in the building but enjoyed the sounds Tohma was making and wanted them to be louder.

He pulled out his fingers, giving but the slightest smile at the quiet whimper from Tohma. "Sakano…" Oh god his voice; Sakano could feel his member twitch with need.

Sakano lifted his rear higher, Tohma helping by wrapping his legs around Sakano's waist, and slowly pushed himself in. Tohma gasped and tense, Sakano sucking in his breath. "So… Tight…"

Tears welled in Tohma's eyes and fell as he clenched them up. Sakano noticed and wiped them away before trying to distract him with another kiss.

Tohma's clenched eyes relaxed and one of his hands slid into the producer's dark hair while the other rested in the crevice of his neck. Sakano rested his cupped hand on Tohma's cheek, his thumb where Tohma's dried tears were.

The kiss was passionate but not rushed, their tongues swirling around each other slowly and erotically, instead of quickly and messy.

Sakano was getting ready to start moving when they heard the door open with a slam. "I finished the-" The two on the desk broke away, thick strands of saliva connecting their mouths, and turned to the doorway.

Shuichi stood in the doorway, the song in his hand, horrified at the sight before him.

Sakano felt like he was about to faint, horrified that somebody had caught them.

Tohma, on the other hand, had saliva staining the corners of his mouth and dried tears streaking down his face. His face was a deep shade of red and his green eyes had a haze thicker than fog. Yet he still managed to give Shuichi his signature intimidating smile. "Please Mr. Shindo, you must know better than anyone that doing such things with the one you love is perfectly acceptable."

Sakano's mind raced when the words left Tohma's mouth. He actually… Loved him…?

Shuichi stood there a moment longer before nodding and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakano looked down at Tohma. "Did you… Mean what you said…?"

Tohma turned to look up at Sakano, his smile soft. "If you mean when I said I love you, then yes, I did mean what I said. I meant everything I said."

Sakano smiled too and rested his forehead against Tohma's, pulling out slowly. Tohma tried to relax, knowing what was coming next.

Sakano slid out until only the head remained and slammed back in. Tohma grunted with each thrust.

Tohma felt discomfort for a little while until he was blinded from pleasure, giving a startled, loud moan.

Sakano knew he had found Tohma's prostate again and began to slam into him. Tohma moaned loudly with each thrust, bucking his hips up.

Sakano enjoyed the sounds, moaning lightly himself.

"S-Sakano~" Tohma moaned loudly. "Please… F-F… Faster…"

Sakano nodded, moving faster as Tohma's moans escalated into screams.

"Sakano~!" Sakano knew that practically everyone in the building could hear Tohma screaming his name and knew they were having sex in the president's off but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Tohma felt all the heat in his body move downward and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"S-Sakano…" Tohma writhed underneath the raven-haired man, trying to form words. "I-I'm going t-to…"

Sakano nodded, feeling it too, and slammed their mouths together again in a sloppy kiss.

Tohma panted into the kiss, moaning from shear, hot pleasure running through him.

When it was too much more to handle, Tohma pulled away and screamed, "Sakano~!" He released onto Sakano's chest before collapsing underneath him.

After hearing Tohma scream his name in his beautiful voice and feel his tight, hot walls clamp around him, he came with a cry of Tohma's name.

Tohma moaned softly when he felt himself get filled by Sakano, right before Sakano collapsed on top of him. Tohma wrapped his arms around the producer, warmth radiating off the both of them.

They both knew they should get up and dress and get back to their jobs like nothing happened for the time being but neither wanted to.

Instead the whispered "I love you"s to each other and fell asleep on the desk.

Meanwhile, everyone in the building slowly, one-by-one began to return to their jobs, having heard the pleasure-induced moaning and screaming coming from the president's office cease.

**A/N: I apologize if they seem OOC. Also, my fujoshi muse decided this fic would be her job and this fic was supoosed to be just PWP where they had sex in Tohma's office but my fluff muse kicked in and reminded me how muchI like this ship and added the fluff in. My muses like to work together sometimes. Sometimes they just fight... Anyway, reviews are lovely.**


End file.
